Overcoming the Sadness
by every1heartsreno
Summary: After the long journey, Yuki and co. return to Mendi to be with each other for the final time. But Dahna still can't move on from her beloved's death. And so Alfina attempts to make Ulf her new boyfriend. But, it won't be that easy... spoilers, R&R please


Authoress(es)' Note: Hello, and thanks for reading our fanfic! Just for a little intro, call us Ami and Yumi. I'm Ami (the authoress who is currently typing) and this is my friend, Yumi. Anyway, this is a Dahna x Ulf fanfic, and the Grandia 3 gang are all in Mendi. This happened after they completed their quest

Oh, um… before I forget… the words in the parenthesis are our side notes… italicized text are character's thoughts… and the tiny expressions are… well… the character's expressions… or may be between two asterisks ()… so there… Enjoy!

Chapter One: Thoughts

One day, Alfina asked Yuki. "Hey… ever thought that Dahna… and um… Ulf… well," said the blonde and pointy-eared

Her blue haired boyfriend laughed "Ulf and Dahna! Where'd you get that idea?" asked Yuki

"Well… since… Raven died (yes he did), maybe to help her cope with depression, she should…"

"What? Make Ulf her boyfriend? Hahahaha!" laughed Yuki

"I'm serious…"

Yuki looked at Alfina. She looked serious…

"Ok… well, if you say so… if you want you can forcibly bring them together… ne?"

"Oh! What a great idea! Bye, Yuki! I'm on a mission!" Alfina went out of the inn in Mendi and looked for Ulf. She found Ulf with Sheba…

"Hi Ulf!" said Alfina with her cutest smile

"Uh… hi Alfina, what's up?" replied Ulf, patting Sheba and eating packed kebabs ()

"What do you think of Dahna?" asked Alfina. Ulf choked and coughed. He blushed (as red as a tomato) and (strangely) his nose bled…

"Well… I think… she… is… SMART, SEXY, HOT, BEAUTIFUL, AND SHE HAS BIG BS!" blurted Ulf

"Wow! I didn't know you were such a pervert, Ulf! XD (please look at this sidewards, this is an expression)" said Alfina

"Well… uh… DON'T TELL ANYONE! Okay!"

"Sure! Well bye!"

Alfina ran off _"Now for Dahna" _she thought

In the square (the one with the fountain), Dahna was standing in front of the fountain when Alfina went by…

"Hi Dahna! What are you doing?" asked Alfina. Dahna just sighed tragically in response "Oh nothing, Alfina…" she said "Just thinking about something…"

"Is it… about him?"

Well, Dahna WAS apparently thinking about Raven, but of course, she denied it. Alfina can be quite annoying when she's worried about someone (at least in this story she is… :D)

"…" Dahna just remained silent

"…" Alfina did the same thing, just standing there, looking blankly at the woman with… (sweat drop) forget it…

"…"

"… … … …?"

"… sigh"

"Hey Dahna, whaddya think of Ulf?" Alfina suddenly said, breaking the silence.

"OO! Dahna… getting annoyed …looked kinda pissed, but sighed after a few seconds. "Ulf, you say?" Dahna said, trying to keep calm and collected as she always is…

"Uhh… yeah, what do you think of him?" Alfina asked

"HE IS UGLY, UGLY, UGLY, UGLY, UGLY …ugly… ugly… um… blushes …cute… ugly… cute… ugly…"

"Oohh… what'd you say? Hmm?"

"I SAID UGLY, ALRIGHT! NOW GO AWAY!" Dahna shouted so loud the whole lot of people in the square looked at her

"Oh… sorry…" Alfina ran off.

Her face was happy.

She was satisfied.

Alfina went back to Yuki, who was in the shopping district. She heard him arguing with the old lady, his yelling can be heard from the distance.

"I already told you, I don't want a watermelon! I want a prickly papayapple!"

"No, if I say you need a watermelon, you need a watermelon! And I won't sell you that papayapple even if I starve!" the old lady shot back

"Hi Yuki!" Alfina cheerfully greeted. Yuki's frown turned up to a smile. "Hey Alfina"

"Yuki, I've just accomplished Objective no. 1! "

"Which is…?"

Alfina cupper her hand against Yuki's ear. She told him everything that happened 5 minutes ago…

"NO WAY!" Yuki's eyes went like this  !O!O! ( a very, very, very shocked expression) "Dahna said that! And Ulf said… whaat! I always thought that foxboy was a bit of a pervert… but come to think of it, Dahna does have big—"

"-You were saying, Yuki?" Alfina raised an eyebrow

"sweat drop Uhh, forget it…"

"Anyway, I just have to figure out a way to get them together"

"And how are you planning to do that? It won't be easy, especially after what Sheba did to her cards…" said Yuki

"You're gonna help me, of course!" Alfina said, then she dragged Yuki to the plaza

"Whaat? Alfina, I don't wanna! I'm not good at this stuff!"

"Aww… c'mon, aren't you every curious? Don't you ever wanna know this stuff?"

"No! Alfina, nothing will ever make me poky my nose in other's matters!"

Alfina thought for a little while _"I need to bargain with him"_

Yuki stared at her "…?"

"_What should I say…? I'll give him a son with green hair! No… too flirty and… eew… ah! Now I know!" _thought Alfina with a shudder at first. "Yuki… would you help me if I told you I'd help you look for Miranda? (Yuki misses his mom…)"

"What? Well… -- oh fine! Alright! As long as they don't blame me for doing this"

"Fine"

Yuki and Alfina shook hands. "Come with me to the inn and I'll explain the details to you".

While they were at the inn, Ulf was with Sheba…

Ami: And there you have it! The first chapter of our Dahna X Ulf fanfic! We hope you enjoyed it!

Yumi: I wonder what Ulf was doing with… Sheba oo

Ami: That we'll find out in the next chapter… coming up… Chapter Two: Flashbacks…!


End file.
